My Lullaby
by Darkside Omega
Summary: Don't let the title fool you. This is actually a twisted tale of revenge. Contains a movie song and a challange.


A/N(1)- This has been re-posted due to the deletion of my old account. If you reviewed before, then please review again. And if you didn't, then review anyway. Please?  
  
A/N (2)- Oi, don't let the title fool you. This is actually a twisted tale of revenge. Don't say I didn't warn you...Words in italics are the lyrics (If the italics don't work, then a ~ will mark lyrics). Copiously sorry for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes you may have to endure.  
  
Disclaimer- Begging your pardon, but if I owned Yu-Gi-Oh I would be rich. And if I owned the song "My Lullaby", then I would be even richer, because it's from the movie, "The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride". But I'm not. So I don't.  
  
  
  
My Lullaby  
  
By Darkside Omega  
  
  
  
~Sleep my little Kovu  
  
Let your dreams take wing  
  
Someday when you're big and strong  
  
You will be a king.~  
  
  
  
It's late, and yet I still can't sleep. I squint at the clock. Or early, whatever. I keep remembering what happened, how I was defeated. Defeated by a mere child. Humiliated by you. This of course, means war.  
  
  
  
~I've been exiled, persecuted  
  
Left alone with no defense  
  
When I think of what that brute did  
  
I get a little tense.~  
  
  
  
I remember it all too well. It wasn't easy to pick myself up. To stop drinking myself to sleep every night. But I did. And now, I want revenge.  
  
Yes, revenge will be sweet for me, but I had to wait. Bide my time. Wait for a chance. Then I heard about the Duelist Kingdom. Opportunity was knocking at my door.  
  
  
  
~But I dream a dream so pretty  
  
That I don't feel so depressed  
  
Because it soothes my inner kitty  
  
And it helps me get some rest.~  
  
  
  
From then on, it consumed me. All I could think of was how I would beat you. The look on your face when I reduced your life points to zero. That was what my goal had been for the past several years. To humiliate you like you had humiliated me. Glory, not to mention the three million dollar prize, would be mine at long last.  
  
  
  
~The sound of Simba's dying gasps  
  
His daughter squealing in my grasp  
  
His lioness' mournful cry  
  
That's my lullaby.~  
  
  
  
Nothing could stop me now. For months, I was driven to build up my deck. To hone my tactics and my cards. The image of the devastated look on your face when I defeated you was enough to keep me going. Night after night, I stayed up late, perfecting my strategies. My hard work will pay off very soon. Soon I will savor the sweet taste of victory.  
  
  
  
~Now in the past I've tried forgetting  
  
And my foes are quick to get it  
  
The trouble is its petty  
  
But I hate to see them live.~  
  
  
  
I began to duel again. No one could match me. I was the best and soon to be crowned the King of Games. As I dueled, I gained experience. I saw every mistake, every flaw. I learned and got even better than I already was. I never lost, and, with that tournament coming up, my duel with you was as good as won.  
  
  
  
~So you found yourself somebody  
  
Who'll chase Simba up a tree  
  
0h, the battle may be bloody  
  
but that kind of work's for me.~  
  
  
  
I got to the island easy, and commanded a bunch of blithering idiots to do the boring part for me. They thought I was going to help them, but in reality, their star chips would eventually belong me. Incompetent fools couldn't even win a duel on their own. Relying on me got them nowhere, but my way to the castle was already paved.  
  
  
  
~The melody of angry growls  
  
The counterpoint of painful howls  
  
A symphony of death, oh my  
  
That's my lullaby.~  
  
  
  
This is going to be almost two easy. My set opponent for tomorrow is that blond dweeb, Joey. Yeah, like he could stand a chance against the deck I've got prepared. That is, if he duels me at all. It was only a minor setback that we needed an entry card to duel in the finals. All I did was "borrow" his. Ah, well, that's what that loser gets for sleeping.  
  
  
  
~Scar is gone, but Zira's still around  
  
She loves this little lad  
  
Until he learns to be a killer  
  
With a lust for being bad.~  
  
  
  
My plan is perfect. All I have to do is keep drawing cards. And even if they do manage to get past my Blast Sphere, Barrel Dragon, and Time Machine Trap, my Slot Machine is sure to finish them off. With twenty-one hundred points worth of attack or defense literally hidden up my sleeves, they don't have a chance. And then once I've defeated them, it's on to my duel with Pegasus.  
  
  
  
~The pounding of the drums of war  
  
The thrill of Kovu's mighty roar  
  
The joy of vengeance, testify.~  
  
  
  
Yes, that's been my goal since I was defeated. And tomorrow is the day. I can see it now. Tomorrow I'll finally wipe that smug smile off his face. Tomorrow the prize money will be mine. Tomorrow I will be crowned and The King of Games. Tomorrow I will win. For years, that thought was what soothed me into sleep. That's my lullaby.  
  
  
  
~I can hear the cheering  
  
And our time is nearing  
  
And then our flag will fly  
  
Against a blood red sky  
  
That's my lullaby.~  
  
  
  
~Owari~  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N (3)- Challenge! None of you were probably wondering, but if you were, no I can't write romance. I'm horrible at it, unless its one sided. So my challenge for whoever wants to go for it is this: Write a romance about Bandit Keith. No, it doesn't matter who you pair him up with. No, it doesn't matter if its one sided or not. But _please_ write one. Okay? Okay.  
  
A/N (4)- Questions, comments, love letters, hate mail, babbling, marriage proposals, plots to take over the world...send it all to me via that little bluish box below. Go on, try it. It's fun. 


End file.
